


Rough Week

by StBridget



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bar Room Brawl, First Kiss, First Time, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StBridget/pseuds/StBridget
Summary: Danny and Steve are relaxing after a rough week. Naturally, Steve being the trouble magnet he his, all hell breaks loose. And oh, yeah, Steve declares his love for Danny.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hawaii Five-0 is property of CBS and its creators.
> 
> Cross-posted from FF
> 
> Based on a prompt posted in FanFiction Fanatics on FB: It's been a rough week, but I didn't need bail money, and I don't have a body count, so it could have been worse.  
> That just screamed Steve and Danny to me.

"It's been a rough week, huh?" Danny Williams said as he set a beer down in front of his partner, Steve McGarrett.

"Yeah," Steve said, staring morosely into his beer.

Danny tried to lighten the mood. "But hey, you don't have a body count and you didn't need bail money, so it could have been worse." Danny thought about what he'd said. "Have you ever needed bail money?"

Steve had to smile. "No, Danno."

"Good," Danny said. "And you know why? It's because you've got me around to keep your sorry ass out of jail. I swear, if it weren't for me, you'd be arrested for half the stunts you pull, and you're head of the Governor's task force."

Steve's smile widened just a tad. It was almost imperceptible, but Danny noticed. "Yes, Danno. I owe it all to you."

"Damn straight," Danny said, banging his glass down on the table in emphasis. The two men sat in silence for a moment. Danny felt himself relaxing in the presence of the warm body next to him, and hoped Steve was feeling the same. Yeah, Danny could—probably should—have sat on the other side of the booth, but he needed his best friend's steadying presence. Sure, it was maybe a little too close for platonic friends, but this was them, and personal space was a concept they didn't know. Besides, this way maybe Danny could pretend for a few hours that they weren't platonic.

The feeling only last a few minutes. Steve shoved at Danny. "Move. I have to go to the bathroom."

Danny slid out and let Steve past, then slid back in. He nursed his beer for a few minutes until a man about his age appeared at the table. The man had sunstreaked brown hair and well-developed muscles accented by tight jeans and a tighter t-shirt that strained to cover his pecs. He flashed an oily smile that was supposed to be charming at Danny. "Hi, mind if I sit down?" Without waiting for an answer, the man slid into the booth next to Danny, much to close for Danny's comfort. Danny tried to put a few inches between them, but the man just scooted closer. He flung an arm across the back of the booth, almost, but not quite, resting on Danny's shoulder.

The man was clearly full of himself, and Danny wanted him gone. Now. "Actually, that seat is taken."

The man made a show of looking around. "I don't see anyone."

"He went to the bathroom. He'll be back."

The stranger gestured to the other side of the booth. "There's plenty of room. Besides, there's no other booths free. You wouldn't want me to have to stand, would you?" The man's arm dropped onto Danny's shoulder. Danny glared at it pointedly, but the man either didn't notice, or, more likely, ignored him.

"Why don't we get to know each other? I'm Erik." The man took his hand off Danny's shoulder and held it out. Danny breathed a sigh of relief.

"Danny." Danny didn't offer his hand. Erik dropped his, instead resting it on Danny's thigh.

Danny had to put an end to this. He firmly removed Erik's hand and scooted as far as he could into the corner of the booth.

Erik didn't take the hint. He just scooted closer and put his hand back. "So, Danny, come here often?"

Danny removed his hand again. "Look, Erik, you seem like a nice guy-" not- "but I'm not interested," he said, politely.

"Aw, come on, babe, give me a chance," Erik wheedled.

Fuck polite. No one was allowed to call Danny "babe" except Steve (although usually it was Danny that used the endearment). Certainly not this self-styled god's gift to women—men, whoever. Danny was about to shove Erik out of the booth when a hand grabbed him by the collar and dragged him out. "The guy said he's not interested," a voice growled.

Danny looked over and was surprised to see Steve. Or maybe not. This show of muscle was definitely typical Steve. Danny wondered why he was doing it, though. Steve knew Danny was perfectly capable of taking care of himself.

Erik drew himself to his full height and confronted Steve. "Who are you?"

"I'm his boyfriend," Steve snarled.

Danny was shocked to hear that. Part of him was elated to hear Steve say that, but more of him was pissed at Steve's behavior. "Steve. . ." Danny started, a warning note in his voice.

Erik clearly didn't know the danger he was in. "Why don't we let Danny say who he wants to be with?"

"Look here. . ." Steve drew back an arm as if to punch Erik. This was getting out of hand. Danny scrambled out of the booth and grabbed Steve's arm. Steve reluctantly dropped it.

"What's the matter, don't think you can take me?" Erik taunted. The guy clearly didn't know when to quit. He and Steve were pretty evenly matched physically, but Danny was willing to bet Erik didn't have SEAL training. Danny mentally counted down to the explosion. Three, two, one. . .

Steve's fist collided with Erik's face, sending him reeling into a nearby table.

Danny got right up in Steve's face. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, you Neanderthal?"

Steve was unrepentant. "He was hitting on you, Danno."

"I can take care of myself! I don't need your help!"

Steve honest-to-god pouted. Danny couldn't believe his nerve. "But Danno, I'm the only one allowed to hit on you."

Danny would have been flattered if he weren't so mad. "Punching a guy out is not the way to declare your love for me, you idiot!"

Steve was about to reply when Erik pulled himself up and launched himself at Steve, landing on his back and wrapping his arms around the SEAL's neck.

Steve threw him off and sent him crashing into a different table this time. The patrons sitting there, several large, burly natives, took offense and started towards Steve.

In a matter of moments, a full-scale bar fight broke out. Danny tried to stay out of it until one of the natives came at Steve's head with a chair. Danny let fly with the right hook that had knocked Steve over their first day as partners. It didn't work as well on this guy, probably causing more damage to Danny's hand than his opponent, but it did get the guy to drop the chair. He rounded on Danny and was just about to punch him out when the police waded into the fray.

Two uniformed officers Steve and Danny didn't know—rookies, by the look of them—stepped up to Danny and Steve and motioned them to turn around.

"Hey, we're Five-0," Steve protested. "We have full immunity and means."

The cops were unimpressed. "I doubt that applies to bar fights," one of them said as he and his partner cuffed the two men.

"Well, so much for not needing bail money," Danny quipped as he and Steve were led none-too-gently out of the bar.

What a week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was browsing Pinterest (a very dangerous place, BTW) when I came across this prompt: "Well, this is a nice change of scenery." "It's a prison cell." "I was being sarcastic."  
> It was begging to be part of this story, so here you go.

“Well, this is a nice change of scenery,” Danny said, pacing across the room for what had to be the hundredth time. He’d been doing that for the last hour, and it was about to drive Steve crazy. Would it kill the guy to just sit down for five minutes? Oh, wait—this was Danny we’re talking about. It probably would.

“It’s a jail cell,” Steve pointed out from his seat on one of the bunk beds.

“I know,” Danny said. “I was being sarcastic.”

“You, sarcastic? Never,” Steve quipped.

Danny glared at him. “This is all your fault. I’m not speaking to you.”

“Could have fooled me,” Steve muttered under his breath. That earned him another glare.

Danny was silent for all of five minutes. Steve was amazed he’d lasted that long. “Did you mean what you said?”

Steve wracked his brain to figure out what Danny was talking about. “What did I say?”

“About being my boyfriend.”

Oh, that. Steve shifted uncomfortably. That was probably the wrong thing to say, but, honestly, he just go so mad when he saw that scumbag hitting on Danny. Danny was _his_. Of course, he probably should have consulted Danny first. “Yeah, sorry. Didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

Danny waved it off. “No, that’s fine, it’s just, you could have found a better way to tell me.”

“Like what?”

“Oh, I don’t know, asking me out or something. You know, like normal, civilized folks. Oh, wait, I forgot—you’re not civilized. You probably think declaring yourself my boyfriend and then punching out anyone who disagrees _is_ normal.”

“It worked, didn’t it?”

Danny’s hands waved angrily. “No, Steven, it did not work. In case you hadn’t noticed, it got us arrested!”

“You didn’t have to hit that guy,” Steve pointed out.

“Yes, yes, I did—he was aiming a chair at your head!”

“Aw, you care. How sweet.”

“Yes, yes, I care. Why else would I put up with your suicidal antics?”

“It’s not all bad,” Steve said.

“How?” Danny demanded. “How is being in a jail cell not bad?”

“You admitted you’re my boyfriend.”

“No,” Danny corrected, “I said there were better ways of doing it. I most emphatically did _not_ say I was your boyfriend.”

“So, are you?” Steve asked.

Danny let out a huge, put-upon sigh. “Yes, I’m your boyfriend if you want me to be. I shouldn’t—God knows you drive me crazy as it is—but, yes, I’ll be your boyfriend.”

“Good.” Steve crossed the room and gathered Danny in his arms, leaning down to kiss him.

Danny resisted. “Now? You’re doing this now?”

“Why not?” Steve wanted to know.

“What am I going to do with you?” Danny asked, rhetorically. “First you declare your love by punching someone out, then you want to have our first kiss in a jail cell.”

“Danny, shut up,” Steve said, then closed the last little bit of distance between them and captured Danny’s lips with his own.

As soon as their lips met, Danny forgot where he was. The jail cell melted away until all he was aware of was Steve—Steve’s strong arms wrapped tightly around him, Steve’s soft lips devouring his, Steve’s hot tongue begging for entrance. Danny opened his mouth, and Steve’s tongue darted in, twining with the blond’s in a fight for dominance. It didn’t matter who came out on top—Danny figured they were both winners.

They were interrupted by the scrape of a key in the lock and the sound of a throat being cleared. They leaped apart as if they’d been burned and turned to see Duke at the door of their cell. “Alright, boys, you’re free to go.”

“Thank, god!” Danny said. “It’s about time!”

Duke led them out to the lobby of the police station where Chin was waiting. Steve shook his hand and clapped him on the back. “Thanks for posting bail, brah. We owe you.”

“Anytime,” Chin said. “That’s what ohana’s for. I just can’t believe you two got in a bar fight.”

“Yeah, well, we wouldn’t have if Super SEAL here—“ Danny clapped him on the shoulder, but it was a fond gesture rather than an angry one—“hadn’t decided to defend my honor.”

Chin glanced between them, noticing their flushed faces and the fact that the distance between them, generally small as it was, was practically non-existent. He raised an eyebrow. “I see. Was it worth it?”

Steve broke into a shit-eating grin. “Oh, yeah. Totally worth it.”

Danny had to agree.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bswindle20, greedy little thing that she is, demanded smut when this was first published, and who am I to refuse? ;) 
> 
> This chapter is purely optional, so feel free to skip it if smut isn't your thing. If it is, here you go!

Chin dropped them off at the bar to pick up the Camaro and waited while they got in a drove away, probably to make sure they didn’t get in any more trouble. Danny didn’t see how they could—the bar was closed—but this was Steve, and Danny was sure he’d find a way.

 

Steve pulled up at his house, turned of the car, and paused. The tension was thick between them. What happened now? Did they part ways here and pretend nothing happened? Danny didn’t think that was the case—they’d been pretty open about what was going on between them, and there was no way anybody could mistake the kiss for anything but what it was—too soon-to-be lovers tasting each other for the first—but definitely not the last—time. Did they go in and have wild sex? Honestly, Danny didn’t think he was up for it—it was 3 am, he was tired, he ached, and he stunk of alcohol, smoke, and urine from the bar and the cell. Still, Danny didn’t want to go home.

 

_Screw it_ , he thought. If it were any ordinary night, he’d go in and crash on the couch, and they’d nurse their hangovers together the next day. Only difference this time was Danny didn’t want to crash on the couch. Maybe he wasn’t up to sex, but he was going to be damned if he was deprived of having Steve by his side for one more night. Danny got out of the car.

 

Steve seemed to relax slightly, and the tension eased, like this was an acknowledgment that the cell wasn’t something they’d sweep under the rug; they were really doing this. They walked amiably side by side to the door, Danny’s hand reaching out to squeeze Steve’s before letting go and disappearing. Steve smiled and opened the door, turning off the alarm before rounding on Danny, stalking towards him like a wild beast scenting it’s prey.

 

Danny put out a hand to stop him. “Whoa, there, big guy.”

 

Steve instantly froze, a look of hurt and confusion on his face. “I thought. . .”

 

Danny smiled reassuringly and pecked him on the lips. Steve tried to deepen it, but Danny pulled back, and Steve whimpered at the loss. “You reek, you’re covered in blood”--it was true—Steve had escaped mostly unscathed, but blood from the various lips he’d fattened and noses he’d broke dotted his hands and shirt, and Danny wasn’t much better, plus his hand hurt like a son-of-a-bitch from the guy he’d punched--”and I’m not doing this until we’re both cleaned up.”

 

Steve smirked. “You didn’t seem to mind back in the cell.”

 

“Temporary lapse in judgment. I’m not making that mistake again.”

 

Steve pouted, but Danny refused to back down. Finally, Steve relented. “Fine, shower first. But we’re picking this up as soon as we’re finished.”

 

Suddenly, Danny wasn’t tired any more. The prospect of Steve’s lips on his again, Steve’s mouth kissing down his throat, Steve’s hands running over his body, just Steve, had his cock twitching in interest. Danny almost forgot his resolve, until a whiff of their combined owners reminded him. Right. Shower. Then sex.

 

Steve locked up while Danny made his way to the bathroom. Danny had just gotten in the shower, closing his eyes in bliss as the hot water poured over sore muscles, when he felt the air stir. He opened his eyes to find Steve, naked as the day he was born, standing just inches from him. Danny would have appreciated the sight more if he wasn’t so startled. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Showering,” Steve said, matter-of-factly, as if showering together was something they did everyday. Maybe it would be. Danny spared a minute to think of this happening every morning, water coursing over naked bodies, hands caressing bodies as they washed each other. . .damn, he was getting hard again.

 

Steve noticed. “You don’t seem to mind.” He closed the last few inches, pinning Danny between his body and the wall. Danny gasped at the sensation of skin-on-skin. God, Steve felt so good against him.  He couldn’t help but moan.

 

He had to remain firm, though. It wouldn’t do to let Steve think he could get away with doing whatever he wanted with Danny, whenever he wanted to. “I thought I made it clear. Shower first, then sex.”

 

“I thought we could save time. Shower _and_ sex,” Steve replied. He pressed even closer, their cocks rubbing together, and Danny forgot why he was insisting they not do this now.

 

“Yeah, okay, sure,” he said breathlessly. Steve smirked and reached behind Danny for the shower gel. He poured some in his hands and stepped back just enough to touch Danny. He started with Danny’s shoulders, running his hands down Danny’s arms, then across Danny’s chest, ghosting over his nipples, causing them to harden. Steve didn’t stop to play with them, instead continuing down Danny’s body, across his abs, then down his legs, ignoring Danny’s now fully hard cock. “Steve, stop teasing,” Danny whined.

 

Steve looked up at Danny from where he was now kneeling on the floor of the tub. “But, Danny,” he said, innocently, “I thought you wanted to be clean first.”

 

Danny tugged at Steve’s hair, bringing the SEAL’s head level with his cock. “Suck me. Now.”

 

“Demanding, aren’t you?” Steve said, but he complied. He wasted no time, taking Danny as deep as he could in one fell swoop. Danny shouted at the feel of it, warm, hot, and tight, like Steve’s mouth was meant to suck Danny’s cock. Steve started up a rhythm, bobbing his head slowly up and down, releasing all but the tip when he got to the top, then sinking slowly back down. Danny tried to thrust his hips, but Steve held them still with one arm, the other fondling Danny’s balls.

 

Danny could feel the heat pooling in his groin. He wasn’t going to last. He tugged Steve’s hair in warning, but Steve just took him deeper, which Danny didn’t think was even possible, and sucked, hard, hollowing out his cheeks. Danny came with a cry of Steve’s name. He collapsed against the wall of the shower, legs like jelly. He hadn’t come so hard so fast in a long time, maybe ever.

 

Steve didn’t give Danny time to recover. The brunet rose gracefully to his feet, eyes dark with lust, and motioned Danny to turn around. Danny turned willingly, spreading his legs and bracing his hands against the wall.

 

Steve poured more soap on his hands and began to open Danny up. Danny moaned as one finger penetrated his hole, thrusting in and out gently a few times before another joined it, Steve crooked his fingers and hit Danny’s prostate, causing the blond to cry out once again. Danny was never quiet during sex, but Steve was doing an exceptionally good job of pushing all his buttons, causing Danny to be louder than usual. Steve scissored his fingers, and Danny relished the stretch, then the slight burn as a third finger was added.

 

“God, Steve, I’m ready,” Danny choked out, barely coherent. Steve removed his fingers and replaced them with his cock, pushing slowly into Danny. It burned, but that soon turned to pleasure as Steve’s cock filled Danny. It was the most wonderful thing Danny had ever felt. Why had they waited so long? Why did it take a bar fight and a jail cell to get them to this point? Why. . .Danny’s thoughts were cut off as Steve began to thrust. Danny let out a constant stream of moans, sprinkled occasionally with Steve’s name, but for the most part, he was beyond coherence. Steve’s thrusts sped up, and Danny pushed back to meet each one, the sound of skin slapping filling the room. It wasn’t long before Steve tensed and released into Danny with a groan of his own.

 

Steve collapsed onto Danny’s back, mouthing his ear and down his neck. Danny leaned back into Steve, baring his throat even more. Steve obliged, kissing down to Danny’s collarbone and sucking in a mark.

 

“Possessive, aren’t you?” Danny said. “First you punch some guy out for hitting on me, then you mark me. Why don’t you just tattoo ‘Property of Steve McGarrett’ on my forehead?”

 

“That can be arranged,” Steve growled.

 

Danny didn’t think he’d mind being marked as Steve’s one bit. Maybe this week wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
